


All Better Now

by phantisma



Series: Daddy Kink Verse [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-20
Updated: 2008-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's really learned his lesson, much to Jensen's chagrin when shooting wraps and Jensen's horny and Jared won't give him what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Better Now

"Come on Jen." Jared moved away, holding up his hands. "Not now."

Jensen stopped and quirked an eyebrow at him. "Isn't that my line?"

"I am not getting punished because you're horny." Jared shot back over his shoulder.

"We're not technically on set anymore." Jensen countered, stopping to peer down the hill. Not that he could see anything, there were too many trees between them and the crew cleaning up after the last shot.

Jared sighed and sat down on the side of the hill. He had started taking the rules very seriously since Jeff punished him. Not that Jensen could blame him. Not really. It was a serious punishment. Jeff had been angry and worried. Jensen had gotten an earful after they'd left Jared to stew in the living room. 

If it had been just Kim, Jeff might have laughed it off, but there had been a lot of rumors floating around, more than the usual stuff. And there had been fan girls on set that day, some promo thing Eric thought up. Not that Jared had known that when he instigated the phone sex, but still. It had really worried Jeff.

It was one thing to play to the crazy fan girl obsession with the notion that Jared and Jensen were more than friends. It was completely another to give them proof.

Still, Jensen was really horny. It was mostly Jared's fault with his looks and his laughing and the way he kept sticking his ass out where Jensen had no choice but to bump into it. They were wrapped for the night. Well, nearly morning at this rate. The exhausted crew wouldn't be looking for them. This was as private as it was going to get.

"Rules don't say anything about being outdoors." Jensen teased, his hand resting on Jared's knee.

Jared pulled his knee away. "No."

"Come on…no one will see…" Jensen slid a hand over his crotch. He was getting hard just thinking about it. Cool night air, Jared's bare ass. He leaned back against the tree behind him and put his hand inside his jeans, rubbing over his cock.

"Daddy?" Jensen's eyes jerked back to Jared who had his phone out and was obviously talking to Jeff. "Hey, I just…well, I don't want to break any rules."

"Jared--" Jensen was flabbergasted. "It's two in the morning. What are you doing?"

"Jensen says we're technically off set. But not by much, and it's outside and…"

Jared's eyes looked up at him. He licked his lips, nodding to whatever Jeff was saying. "He's right here. With his hand down his pants."

Jensen stopped his hand, holding his half hard cock, staring at Jared. "He wants to know if you're hard yet." Jared said.

Jensen's mouth moved, but no sound came out. Jared was sitting there talking to Jeff like they were talking about where to have dinner.

"Well?"

Jensen huffed out a breath of air. "Yes, okay? I've been horny all day."

Jared quirked a smile, then relayed that information to Jeff. Word for word.

"Jeff says to stop touching yourself." Jensen pulled his hand away, holding it up for Jared to see. "Now unzip."

This had taken a really wrong turn somewhere along the way. Jensen had planned on taking charge, but now, Jeff was directing from wherever the hell he was and Jared couldn't stop grinning. Jensen got his jeans unzipped and his cock popped up and out. The air was cool, but didn't dim its enthusiasm at all.

Jared licked his lips and got up on his knees. "Daddy says you can't touch at all, Jen. Put your hands up over your head."

"Jared--"

Jared held the phone up and he could hear Jeff's voice, gruff and sleep heavy on the other end. "Do as you're told, boy."

He lifted his hands and twined his fingers together, putting them on top of his head as Jared leaned in close. "He's doing it, Daddy. Hmmm…yes, he's hard."

Jared's free hand went to his own zipper, easing it down. "Okay…I'm ready." Jared licked the palm of his hand until it was wet, then wrapped it around his cock. "He says you have to watch, Jen." Jared leaned back so Jensen could see him.

His big hand circled around his cock and stroked up it lightly, then back down. "Daddy says I'm a good boy, Jen." He tightened his grip and pulled a little harder up his cock. "Wishes he could be here to show me how proud he is."

Jensen blew out a long breath and tried to keep his raging need under control. He wanted to roll Jared over and fuck him hard from behind, but obviously, Jeff had other ideas. "It's good, Daddy. Better if it was you." Jared said. His hand was moving more quickly now, twisting and pulling. "You like it Jen? He bit into his lip and made a funny sound in the back of his throat. 

"Gonna come, Daddy." Jared always did come quick the first time. It was all Jensen could do to keep his hands on his head and not wrap them around his own dick as Jared groaned, filling his hand with come.

He was grinning when he stopped jerking his hips up, raising that hand and smearing warm come over Jensen's cock. "It's all shiny now, Daddy."

Jared's eyes sparkled up at him. "Yes, sir Daddy. I will." He held the phone up. "Hold this." Jensen no sooner got his hand on the phone and Jared's mouth closed over his cock, licking and slurping up his own come. Jensen's cock twitched, his hips involuntarily jerking forward as Jared sucked up his cock.

When Jared started making guttural noises, flexing his tongue and throat against him, Jensen moaned and nearly dropped the phone. "Jared…fuck…" Jensen whispered as his orgasm started. Jared swallowed him deep, taking his cock and come and not releasing him until Jensen fell back against the tree. 

Jared's hands took the phone from Jensen. "Yeah, he's all better now, Daddy." Jared grinned as Jensen worked on putting himself back together. "I'll take him home and put him to bed."

Jensen reached for the phone, but Jared pulled away. "Night, Daddy." He hung up and put his own dick back in his pants. "You are a very bad boy, Jensen. Daddy's going to put you over his knee when he gets here."

Jensen raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that how this whole thing started in the first place?"

Jared kissed him quick and dirty, then headed off down the hill. "I told him I'd put you to bed. He didn't say I couldn't play with you once I got you there."

Jared was already half way back to the set. Jensen took off at a jog to catch him. He'd worry about Jeff later. For now, he might still get that chance to bend Jared over…if he played this right.


End file.
